Car modifications are commonly employed to increase the performance of a vehicle, whether it be a high performance engine or a stock manufacturer engine. Increasing the horsepower and torque of the engine of a vehicle are typical areas or concern when modifying a vehicle and there are a number of ways to do so. Some modifications made to increase the horsepower and torque of an engine include modifying the exhaust or adding or replacing parts within the engine bay, such as a turbo. However, many modifications that are made within the engine bay can be difficult due to the limited amount of space. The size of the engine bay often impacts the size of modifications that can be made and the in some cases prevents a modification from being carried out at all.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a volumetric expander that is installed in between the throttle body and the intake manifold of the engine. The present invention is designed to increase the air flow to the engine while fully using the amount of space within the engine bay. A throttle neck body having an intake tube that can be straight or angled depending on the available space within the engine bay, defines the amount by which the volume of air intake is increased. The throttle neck body is installed in place using a manifold adapter sized to fit the intake manifold and a throttle body adapter sized to receive the throttle body. The present invention can be designed as a single installation piece, or as a multiple piece installation kit. Furthermore, the present invention may be used in combination with a forced induction system, a nitrous oxide system, or a naturally aspirated engine.